In the conversion of carbon containing feedstock to other materials, traditional conversion plants are synonymous with the incorporation of processes that invariably lead to the production of carbon dioxide (CO2), a green house gas.
For example, in Fischer-Tropsch processes a set of chemical reactions convert a mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen gas (H2) into liquid hydrocarbons (CH2). The CO and H2 are, initially, produced by an endothermic reaction of a carbon containing feedstock such as, for example, coal (C) with steam (H2O) and oxygen (O2) as represented by the following gasification process:C+aH2O+bO2→dCO+eH2 
The CO is then partially converted to CO2 and H2 by the following water gas shift process in order to achieve a desired carbon monoxide to hydrogen gas ratio (synthesis gas ratio):CO+H2O→CO2+H2 
The water gas shift process is controlled so as to provide the required CO:H2 molar ratio for the Fischer-Tropsch process in which synthesis gas is further reacted to a myriad of chemicals and fuels. Typically the CO:H2 molar gas ratio is 1:2. However, excess CO2 is generated in the gas shift process and has to be removed from the system via a gas cleaning step which is undesirable and costly.
This process also requires a considerable amount of energy input to drive the endothermic reaction.
It is thus an object of this invention to address at least some of the abovementioned problems.